Wonderful is the Mind of a Child
by Eraasay
Summary: Just a little story, about Yoda and the younglings.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: As always, all belongs to Mr. Lucas.

Author's Note: This is pre-TPM, just a cute little story, there's Yoda, the other characters are made up, well, tell me how you like it, should I write more? ...

A long time ago, in a galaxy far, far away...

It was the glory days of the Republic, and the rising summer sun shown on the Jedi Temple. Master Yoda was walking around the grounds, watching all the students. He would greet his fellow masters, and offer advice to students.

He loved the younglings. When the old master stopped at an open room, he saw a group sitting on the floor, trying to meditate.

A little boy closest to the door peeked at him. He had light sandy brown hair and soft blue eyes. Grinning, he jumped up and ran over to Yoda. He was only a just a little bit taller than Yoda.

"Master, I can do a summer-salt! Master Kai taught me!" the little Jedi boy pronounced each word as clearly as he could.

"Show me." Yoda said to him.

Yoda watched as the youngling promptly squatted down then rolled forwards, nearly colliding with another student who had come over to watch. Finished, he stood up tall. His blue eyes glittered at his victory.

Master Yoda nodded his approval, "Good."

"Thank you, master!" the boy said, and then ran over to talk excitedly with his friends, who had by now all stopped meditating.

After greeting the master whose lesson he had just thoroughly disrupted, Yoda continued on his walk, leaning on his little walking stick.


	2. Chapter 2

Author's Note: And now, back by popular demand... (Yes, in my book, two reviews definitely qualify as popular demand.) Just another cute story, very little continuity.

Wonderful is the Mind of a Child -- Part II

A long time ago, in a galaxy far, far away...

It was the glory days of the Republic, and the summer sun had set on Coruscant. In the mountains by the last natural sea, away from the Jedi Temple, the Senate District, the industrial works, and the residential towers, was the only place on Coruscant where one could go stargazing.

The glow of the city surrounded the mountains, but it was low, and the air traffic was restricted.

Master Yoda led a small group of younglings up a rocky slope. They were on a special field trip.

Earlier he had pointed out the moon and a few constellations to them. The younglings were trying to feel how big the Force was by seeing the stars, so far away, that were a part of it.

They were almost at the top of the mountain. Master Yoda's walking stick found purchase in the gravel as he slowly made his way up.

The young students followed him, mostly in single-file.

One little boy, following right behind Yoda, reached out and tugged on his brown robes, "Master?"

Yoda turned his head back to look into the boy's blue eyes and said, "What is it?"

Pointing to the sky, he declared, "Master, the moon is following us!"

The Grand Master of the Jedi Order smiled. He said, "Binds the moon to us, the Force does."

The little boy grinned, "So the Force is following us!" He motioned with his arms encompassing the rest of his friends, dressed in tan, and, Yoda thought, the rest of Coruscant.

"Yes." Yoda said, and continued leading their hike.

(This one is based off my best friend's littlest brother's great quote, "The moon is following us!", and I have a few more ideas for stories...)


	3. Chapter 3

Wonderful is the Mind of a Child

Part III

A long time ago in a galaxy far, far away...

There was peace in the Republic and one of her Jedi teams was back home from a mission. They would have a short break, before preparing for their next assignment. Master Qui-Gon Jinn and his apprentice, Obi-wan Kenobi, were glad to be staying at the Jedi Temple. It had been a long starship flight from Nal Hutta where they had settled a dispute between two Hutt clans.

For Obi-wan, however, homecoming was not so much of a break. To become a Jedi Knight, in addition to the Trials, one had to complete a certain amount of Temple Community Service hours. So Master Qui-Gon had volunteered him for child-care. He would be watching a group of younglings all afternoon.

Obi-wan liked younglings, he supposed. They were cute, and they weren't Hutts. But he would rather be helping out with a sparring class or even cleaning or something. He would have to make sure to go and sign up for the rest of his Temple Service hours himself, before Master Qui-Gon volunteered him to teach how to fly a speeder.

So afternoon found Obi-wan in one of the small classrooms used by the younglings. He was finishing cleaning up after lunch and most of the Jedi students were sitting at the tables, busy with their classwork.

Obi-wan cleared the last counter and ran a hand through his short hair. So far, things had gone pretty well. The children seemed happy, and peaceful, and he wasn't sure where Master Kai had gone, but she would be back soon.

His attention was drawn to one of the tables where a few younglings were talking instead of doing their work like the rest of their friends. Walking closer, Obi-wan saw that it was only one who was talking, the little boy with sandy-blonde hair who had asked Obi-wan earlier why he had a braid in his hair. Now he was holding a comlink. Master Kai must have left hers behind.

Obi-wan heard him saying into it, "No...No fire..."

The boy listened for a minute, then said, "No...Master Yoda not here..."

"No...Master Kai not here...Master Yoda took her to a meeting..."

Obi-wan thought, 'What is going on?' He took the comlink from the little boy and said into it, "Who is this?"

A voice replied, "This is Coruscant Emergency Response. I think your youngling called us by accident."

"Oh! I'm really sorry about that-" Obi-wan started but was cut off.

"Now, make sure you don't yell at him, because we don't want him to be scared to call us if there is a real emergency."

"Um...Okay. I won't." Obi-wan was a Jedi; he'd never yell at him. He added, "May the Force be with you." and disconnected the call, putting the comlink safely in his pocket.

Obi-wan looked down to see the youngling staring up at him with his big blue eyes.

'What should I say to him?' he thought, then told him, "Don't play with a Master's comlink unless it's an emergency, okay?"

The little boy nodded at him, then ran off to join his friend, a Rodian, looking at his data-reader.

Author's Note: This one is based off a true story, too. What characters would ya'll like to see next? I'm thinking of writing one with Mace Windu...maybe... And I'm going to name our little youngling!


End file.
